The Guardian Legacy  The Rise of the Guardians
by Jarem Nightlord
Summary: Now a Rewrite. This is the first book which details the rise and fall of five great legends. This is my own story.
1. Intro

The Guardian Legacy

The Rise of the Guardians

Intro

Gather round and let me tell of a time when honor, and service to one's lord was supreme, a time of demons, and angels. Let me take you back to the beginning of this whole journey. Back when the Ancients had just been reduced to one clan and a rift caused the gates of the Nether World to open causing five brave souls to enter and become lost in it for centuries.

My name is Alec, Son of the ancient High Priest. This is my story, their story and your story. Let it serve as a warning to think before you act and learn from your past.

The journey begins now…


	2. Chapter 1  The Legend Begins

Chapter 1 – The Legend Begins

The day was warm, a typical summer day in the feudal city of Kyoto. Merchants were hawking their wares, and the citizens of the city were on their daily business. Through the throng dressed in the typical traveling robes of a monk, a man with long white hair wove his way through carrying a winged staff that reflected the light of the sun. He had no name, only a reputation for being a kind and benevolent leader of his people. As he passed certain shops, the keepers bowed in deep respect to this man. He smiled lightly and nodded his head. He was simply known as the Ancient One.

As he made his way through the crowds a shout was heard to make way for several samurai. Immediately the townsfolk hit their knees and bowed in respect to the warriors. The monk remained standing his face showing nothing. One of them, a rude one name Shiro, dismounted and walked up to the monk. "You are supposed to show respect."

"I do…but not to those who have not earned it." He said softly in a soft musical tone. "You are rude, crass, and generally irritating."

Shiro growled and in a flash drew the katana that marked his rank and swung it at the monk who blocked it with the golden staff. Shiro's eyes narrowed. "Who are you old monk?"

"I am he who is unnamed. I am he who fights the evil that no one can see. Face your true self!" he said and raised his staff high. A mystic light came from it and the monk was changed to a dark form of Shiro his eyes an utter ruby. "Face the dark side of who you are, and maybe I will spare you the utter truth."

Shiro recoiled in horror and the monk gained the appearance of himself again. "As I said Samurai, you are very rude. You are supposed to show humility, honor and love for those who are unable to defend themselves. You have no honor and therefore no right to wield that katana you carry."

As this was going on a young man with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair came up and gazed at the two who seemed ready to kill each other.

"What is going on?" he asked calmly his tone a gentle tenor.

"Lord Yotomia! This monk has insulted me!" Shiro said, his hackles raised.

Hariel took one look at the monk and dropped to a knee before him. "Idiot!! Have you no respect for those above you?! This is no ordinary monk. He is the Ancient One!"

Shiro's jaw dropped and he knelt slowly. The old monk smiled gently at Hariel. "You have great spirit, and a kind soul, filled with the spirit of Benevolence. You will go far, loyal Fire warrior."

Hariel bowed his head. "I do not believe that kindness should be repaid with cruelty. My Lord it is an honor to meet you."

The old monk smiled. "Teach the young one to show loyalty, and maybe he will go far." With that, the old monk vanished in a blast of golden light. Hariel and Shiro had to cover their eyes to prevent from going blind.

Hariel then rose and gazed quietly at Shiro. "Go back to the palace and report the Ancient One was here. No more. Is that clear?" His tone was harsh and cold.

Shiro nodded quickly bowed, leaped on his horse and took off. Soon word got to the Daimyo who in turn told the High Family, which was the Date Clan.

Masamune was meditating when he got the news and smiled softly. Soon things would happen. Soon the spirits of five ancient creatures would pick the five warriors. He bowed his head, thanking the Gods for such a kind person in their time.

In the village of the Ancients, the monk appeared and sat down in a lotus position when a young man with dark blue hair and piercing black eyes made his way in and bowed before the monk.

"Father, the Great Spirits of Five Legendary Creatures have chosen the five warriors they would like to aid."

"Excellent work, my son." He said softly. The Ancient smiled at the youth who was bowed before him. Though he had no name the youth did. His name was Aleczanderen, named after a clan member who years ago created a great city.

Alec smiled and sat up. "Your energies are lower than usual…"

"Perceptive. I had to teach an arrogant Samurai a lesson."

Alec was quiet as he contemplated this. "Would his name be Shiro?"

"Hai. He is rude as you said."

"His soul is rotten."

"You have been using your Sacred Power."

"What can I do for now…I am mostly a keeper of Balance and the local Reaper of Death."

The Ancient One was quiet as he studied his son. "You have not yet earned your forgiveness, nor will you til you find your twin."

"I am aware." Alec said quietly, even though that remark cut the youth to his soul.

That day there at the village went as planned the youth, Alec, getting his daily lesson in humility, his reigning virtue. For he was a half of a twin set, but that is a story for another time.

Alec's POV:

While I was talking with Father, a great massacre was due to happen around the corner in a nearby village. For the Sanada Clan was about to be nearly wiped out due to the wars always happening. My own clan would nearly be exterminated as well. Also during this time…the great Phoenix, the pure spirit of Fire, would pick its bearer and craft armor worthy of its majesty. The man named Hariel was chosen for the armor, and his fall would be greatest of all the five Guardians. Now I move to that story.

Authors Note: This is only the beginning of a massive rewrite. Please bear with me for I have many things to do along with redoing this story. I promise the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Phoenix

Rise of the Guardians

Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 2: Phoenix

It was a rather hot day the next day as Hariel rose and began a long journey. A dream had told him to go to the sacred mountain of fire. (Otherwise known as Mount Fuji.) The day was hotter than usual, and the sun beat down mercilessly on the dark haired warrior as he ascended the mountain.

"You came." A red haired man stood there and iridescent feathers gleamed on his back.

"Who are you?"

"I am Phoenix…And soon you will bear me. But first you must gain Inferno. You will turn to the darkness. "

"When hell freezes over!" Hariel grated, angry, then realized what he was dealing with and fell to his knees.

"Great Phoenix, why must I turn?"

"To see both sides of man. Your soul is too pure to fully bear me."

"I see…"

"You will." Phoenix replied and vanished.

Days passed as the warrior Hariel began feeling doubt creep into his mind….He was falling fast and didn't realize till it was too late and willingly crossed a portal seeing only power in front of him.

Both the Guardian Bird and the Ancient watched. "One down…four to go." The monk said quietly. "Are you sure he is the one Phoenix?"

"Yes…His benevolence suits me well, but I wish him to see both sides of evil and good."

"Wise decision...he will be a fine leader."

"Aye, but he will die before he gets me."

"Did not need to know that." The Ancient bit out.

Days passed and still Hariel had not returned. His four friends were worried, so in they went on a massive search, finding the white clad warrior three weeks later.

"Hari?"

"The hell you want?" Hariel growled. "My master has me busy, go away."

"Hari, No!" Sanjuro yelled. "You joined him…To keep your ass in line I will join as well…you need my intellect."

"Piss off." Hariel turned and raised a blade pointing it right at his friends. "Join or die, those are your only two options."

Sanjuro frowned, and then muttered under his breath. 'Sorry brother…" and joined Hariel's side to the surprise and shock of the Ancient who watched from afar as usual.

It was then Chiron, the great Centaur of the ancient Greek world showed himself. "That one is mine."

* * *

Sorry I havent updated in a while Kitten, but here ya go. Love ya


End file.
